The present invention is concerned with a hoop-shaped device for attachment to an automobile or other location. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a display item in the form of a hoop-shaped device having the general circular configuration of a ring or hoop, with a ball member such as a football or basketball molded in a center rim of the device which extends across the midportion of the hoop. Lettering or other indicia may be placed on the outer circular hoop portion of the device to provide information such as the name of a football or basketball team.
Various devices having messages or other indicia thereon and with means for attachment to autombiles and other locations are known in the prior art, such devices being described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,524 to Hendrickson and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,001 to Sherwood. In the Hendrickson patent, there is described a safety tail light in the form of a small round device having advertising or other lettering thereon, with the device being attached by means of bolts to an automobile. The Sherwood device is a circular ornamental configuration having lettering thereon and mountable on an automobile.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved hoop-shaped device for attachment to any of various locations on automobiles, trucks or any other suitable location upon which it is desired to provide an attractive display item as described herein. The hoop-shaped device of the present invention, which may be called Sport-O-Hoop, is provided in its center portion with a ball-shaped member in the form of a football or basketball. In one alternative, the ball shaped member is in the form of a football, with expansion means for expanding into the shape of a basketball. The device of the present invention is further provided with creases around the periphery of the hoop for purposes of easy shaping and pliability.